Higher Window
by WickedForGood13
Summary: The Doctor and his companion's thoughts on the night he comes back for her.


The Doctor stood under what he _hoped_ was Amy's window, throwing pebbles and praying that he didn't break the pane. After what seemed like forever, but was really just a few moments, a young woman with flaming red hair stuck her head outside. Their eyes met, and each seemed frozen in place. Then, just as quickly as she had appeared, the woman retracted her head, soon after, showing up in the doorway of her house.

"You came back," she whispered, almost as though she didn't dare believe what her eyes were seeing.

"I always come back," he replied confidently.

"You left me – _again_," she informed him crossly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just got a little excited, I guess. Brand new TARDIS, and all," he explained, somewhat sheepishly.

" 'That,' as you call the whole 'saving the planet and then disappearing thing,' was _two._ _years._ _ago_," she said forcefully.

Gulping, the Doctor seemed to visibly pale, while Amy tried to suppress a chuckle at his discomfort. As much as she wanted to hate him, she never could. Even after all the years she'd spent being isolated from her peers, who'd sought to shun her for her strange ways, she still was willing to forgive and forget when it came to the Doctor.

"Amy, I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, suddenly nervous. "I swear I didn't know that I'd be late again. If you like, I can get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness?" he asked, gesturing to the ground at her feet.

Smiling serenely, Amy made her way closer to him. As she raised her hand threateningly, the Doctor's muscles tensed and he flinched in preparation of the blow that was sure to come. But it never did. Rather, a pair of warm, soft hands began caressing his face.

"That won't be necessary, Doctor," she whispered to him gently.

At hearing her reassurance, he abruptly pulled her close, crushing her against his chest. Idly, he noticed how well she seemed to fit, and how suited his arms were for wrapping completely around her tiny frame.

"I've missed you, Amelia," he murmured in her ear. "I've always gone my own way before, but you make me want to stay."

"Oh, Doctor," sighed Amy. "I would never wish that for you. You're meant to travel the stars, not be stuck in Leadworth, or somewhere equally as dull."

"In that case," he said, pulling away so that he could see her face properly, "Come with me."

Her eyes widened in realization as his words hit home. "W-what?" she whispered, barely breathing.

"Think of what we could do – together," he went on. "Neither of us would have to be alone anymore, for we'd have each other. What do you say?"

"Where to?" she responded simply.

"You mean … you'll come?" he asked, excitement building at the thought of spending time alone with his precious Amelia Pond.

"Of course, Doctor. Was there every any doubt that I would?"

"No, I guess not. Not if you've waited this long for me," he reasoned.

"Exactly," she said, "Now, where to?"

"Wherever you like," he declared. And with a snap of his fingers, the doors to the TARDIS swung open, emitting a soft glow that seemed to draw Amy in.

Staring about her in wonder as she tried to take everything in, all Amy could think of to say in the meantime was, "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor merely shook his head exasperatedly. Humans were so unoriginal when it came to seeing the interior of the TARDIS for the first time. But all he said in reply was, "Yes, it is."

Moving to stand beside her, he slipped an arm around her waist and began to pull her further in. Guiding her up the console steps, he led her around the control panels, rambling on about what such-and-such a lever did, among other things. This served as a defense mechanism. He just couldn't believe that Amy was really there, and that she actually wanted to leave her home behind to go traveling with him. But most of all, he couldn't believe that she would continue to forgive him after all the times he'd left, thus keeping her waiting.

Amy, despite not having known him for very long, placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Breathe, Doctor," she advised. "I'm not going to run away if you say the wrong thing. You don't have to try to impress me."

"Don't I?" he countered, setting his hands far apart as he leaned into them and the console. "I leave you behind for years at a time, yet all is forgiven the moment I return. Why?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Amy said, "Our first meeting was only the beginning, of this I am absolutely sure. As such, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came for me."

"Was it worth it?" he asked, curious as to her answer.

"Of course," was Amy's instant reply, "I got my Raggedy Man back … that's all that matters now. Not how long I was waiting, or anything that might have happened during the in-between years. No, the here and now is what counts. I sense easier times ahead, for both of us, now that we're together again. And what could be better than that?"

"You're amazing. Do you know that, Amy Pond?" he whispered, smiling down at the young woman in his arms.

"No one's mentioned it lately," she said casually … too casually, though, in the Doctor's opinion.

"Has _anyone_ ever said _anything_ like that to you?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Has anyone ever said how brilliant, how absolutely _special_, you are?"

Again, Amy shrugged as well as she could in the Doctor's firm grip. Now that he had her, it seemed as though he would never let her go again. "No one's said much of anything to me over the years," she admitted.

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor's sigh was tinged with guilt, correctly guessing that _he_ was to blame, whatever Amy might say to the contrary.

"It's alright," Amy continued. "I have you now, and that's all that matters. I'd accepted that my lot in life was to be unloved. But now that I'm with you, I know that I'll never feel that way again."

"You certainly won't," the Doctor agreed, letting her snuggle further into his chest. "I promise," he whispered, as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. They stayed that way for several moments, the Doctor and his companion, content just _being_ together, and nothing more. But the Doctor had something he needed to say, something important. "Amy," he began.

"Yes, Doctor," she mumbled lazily into his shirt.

"Amy, I-I love you," he said haltingly as he felt her tense within his arms. "And I have to know – am I too late?"

"It's never too late for _you_, Doctor," Amy assured him after a moment's pause, during which she'd checked and double-checked that she'd actually heard him say what she thought he had.

"Really?" he asked, hope that he wasn't about to be shot down rising unbidden in his chest.

"Really, really," she replied easily. "Everything's always been about you, Doctor. There never was another, and there never could be. It's you I've loved all along."

"Then, can I kiss you?" he asked, cautious of overstepping whatever bounds Amy might have unknowingly set.

"Yeah," she said, raising her head and closing her eyes in preparation of what would be her first kiss. Not that she'd ever tell anyone, certainly not the very man who was standing before her, but she was nervous. No, she was terrified. She feared that if she wasn't a good kisser, then the Doctor would rescind his offer to take her along, and, instead, leave her to grow old alone in Leadworth.

Little did Amy know, but the Doctor was similarly worried. This would be his first time kissing anyone in his present incarnation, and he was scared that he'd be rubbish at it. Then Amy would decide that he was a waste of her time, and say that she'd changed her mind and wanted to stay in Leadworth.

Both their fears were unfounded, of course. As soon as their lips met, it was as if an explosion had gone off behind their eyelids. A burning passion was ignited, causing them both to gasp, even as they reached desperately for each other. Clutching at the lapels of his jacket, Amy pulled him as close as possible. The Doctor responded in kind, tangling his fingers in her hair as he crushed their lips together hungrily. Pulling away only when oxygen again became a priority, they were both left gasping for air.

"Wow," Amy whispered, reaching up a hand to feel her now-bruised and swollen lips.

"Blimey," the Doctor murmured in agreement. "Still worth the wait?" he asked her cheekily, after their breathing had become regulated once more.

"Definitely," she replied, "After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"And that's certainly true where _you_ are concerned, my love," he said, tenderly placing his hands on her waist and drawing her near.

All Amy could do was smile as she felt the Doctor's lips ghost over her skin, this time against her forehead. She was content. No, she was more than content. She was happy – ecstatic, even. Although her wait for the Doctor had been long and tedious, not to mention painful, her patience had paid off in the end. They were together at last, and nevermore to be parted.


End file.
